


To Hear Again / Book 1

by Qu7u



Series: To Hear Again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu7u/pseuds/Qu7u
Summary: Harry went deaf when he was 7. Draco isn't deaf anymore. When these two meet a new story unfolds. Snape being the same ass as always, only now it's happening more often. Harry with no glasses and crimson red wild hair! Indifferent Dumbledore - slightly meddlesome and not very liked. Narcissa is a healer, Lucius is a father as he should be. Not so evil Slytherins! Harry/Draco Slash!Part 1





	1. Giant hates the familiar

**.**

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_  - thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

 

* * *

  **Book 1 / Chapter 1 / Giant hates the familiar**

* * *

_._

_Oh hell. And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?_

Harry just stood there at the station, staring right at his ticket. He was staring and gaping in such a stunned state, that people around started to look at him like he was challenged. Well. He was but in a different sort of way.

_The platform 9¾? Who the hell ever heard about this?_

_Shit._

_He's gone._

Looking around Harry realized that the man probably said his goodbyes and left him alone. Just like that. No pointing to where he should go, no advice.

_Guess it's asking too much to send someone who knows BSL._

_Hell, I could have communicated with anyone if they could at least write and read!_

That giant really made him uncomfortable. He just barged inside the hut, threatened Vernon and took him away! Harry didn't understand any of his words. The beard and his mumbling plus the slang he used… he just couldn't read his lips. Then all those things started happening. The wall that just uncurled on itself and led them to that weird street. Shops that Harry never even heard of. He certainly thought he was going mad! Not being able to read lips, it was like going deaf again! Not that he minded the quiet but still he learned to read lips so he could just read the freaking lips!

_That's it I'm mad. I'm certainly going mad…_

Harry just couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was too sharp for it to be a dream. And he knew he hadn't the brains to imagine all that happened. The pub was far the worst! Everyone just closed in on him. Trying to shake his hand, blabbering about Harry Potter and what an honour it was to meet him. That was just too farfetched. No one ever wanted to meet him, let alone touch him or give him something and those people there… just crawled on the ground at his feet. That was another indication to not believe what he was seeing.

A bank.

That he could accept.

But a vault full of gold with his name on it? A big NO WAY! That just wasn't possible. The big bear-ish chaperone then wanted to buy him an owl, surprise! At least he managed to catch his name from the shop owner who talked to him about it. Haguit. Or something like that. His smile didn't last for long though.

**Flashback**

_This place is cool but isn't it illegal to sell these kinds of animals. OMG. Is that an actual owl he's looking at? And why's he smiling at me? Don't tell me… Yep. He wants to buy it from me, great._

While Harry could only read the owners lips, it was pretty clear they were talking about the owl and him. It would become a great familiar. Loyal, easy to keep. It delivers mail!

_Great and just who would I be writing to, huh?_

Rolling his eyes, he let out a frustrated sigh and went along the tanks. He saw a lion cub, pure red lion cub but it growled at him immediately.

_It looks cute but it doesn't seem to want an owner._

Changing his way Harry found himself with the lizards. Chameleons. Winged little snakey things. And of course… SNAKES! There were only about ten of them. Most were really big and old since no one wanted to buy them but they were all beautiful. Then his eyes found the smallest and cutest snake he ever laid his sight upon. About 25 cm long with pointy scales there lay a black hairy bush viper.

*Hello there.*

Unaware he just spoke in parseltongue, the snake's head whipped around to face him. Light purple eyes locked themselves with pure green and a bond formed. Harry's heart felt suddenly comfortably warm and the snake's colour changed to yellow-reddish marking which glowed.

_/Mine./_

All of a sudden the glass disappeared. Still in some kind of a trance Harry reached out his hand towards the snake, knowing deep inside she wouldn't dare to hurt him. A head slightly nudged his fingers and then slowly so she wouldn't scare her new master, the snake wrapped itself around his left hand. She managed it barely twice, tail pointing up the hand whereas head lay down at the base of his wrist. If Harry were to stretch out his arm towards the enemy, she would be there to strike at them.

/Beautiful./

/Thank you. Master./

His hand grew hot suddenly but it wasn't painful and when she slithered upwards he inspected his new tattoo. It was purely white but amazingly detailed and it moved a little like it was breathing.

/I marked you as mine. Unless someone cuts off your hand the mark and our bond stays in place. You're now immune to all kinds of snake poison and you may call upon me whenever you are in need./

/Wow./

_She is amazing. And so beautiful! I want her! I'll buy her, I don't care if I have to pay all the money in my vault for her. She's mine!_

_Wait a minute…_

_What?_

/Were we just talking without actually talking?/

/Yes. We share a bond. Thoughts directed to me I hear. And you can hear mine./

/Wicked./

/Do you wish to name me, master?/

/Can I?/

/Of course. I've been waiting for you. For a name from you./

/All right, let me think about it for a minute./

Meanwhile, Harry thought about a name, his little snake managed to roar around his entire body hissing in anger at all those injuries he sported. Promising to protect her master from everyone who dared to harm him she slithered down and settled herself back at his wrist. Prepared to launch at anyone and anything who would just think about harming what was hers.

"It seems you managed to find a familiar. Congratulations, Mr. Potter." Said the shop owner when he spotted the very proud snake on his wrist.

"Familiar?" Asked Harry, hoping he read the man's lips well.

"Yes. A magical sort of guardian. This is not just a pet. She will protect you with all her power, might and life. A very strong creature you have there, young man."

"Brilliant. How much does she cost?" Asked Harry, beaming while gently stroking his little snake. But just when he was to receive an answer. Haguit forced his way through to them.

"You put it right back! You can bring only one pet and I already got this owl for you! No snake!" The screaming could be heard throughout the entire shop. He was so angry and Harry got scared.

He certainly caught that even if it was a little difficult.

"You didn't buy it, at least not yet. And she's his familiar. They cannot be parted without his order. And even if he were to send it away… this one has a mind of her own, she won't give him up." Explained the owner but that only made Haguit angrier.

"I said no snake!" He grabbed Harry's hand and tried to tear it off of him but she just merged with the tattoo. Another try and another, never seeing the painful expression Harry had on his face.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Screamed the shop owner. He's never seen the giant like that, and for a snake. "There is nothing you can do about it! She chose him!"

After a few other pitiful tries, he finally gave up. Despite that, he's thrown a tantrum.

"FINE THEN! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR GIFT! BUT IF YOU'RE SUCH A SPOILED BOY YOU WON'T GET IT!" That stung Harry a little and frightened the poor owl but one look at his little snake princess and he knew he wouldn't come to regret it, first of all, it wasn't his fault.

Trying to calm his racing heart he petted her scales.

/Gavrilla. That is your name. Strength given by God./

/Thank you, master. I shall accept such a powerful name and protect you from all harm as your familiar once the bond is properly set./

/No. Gavrilla. It's me who is grateful./

So Harry paid for his new snake friend and then followed an angry giant out of the shop.

**End of Flashback**

Back on the platform, Harry acknowledged he felt a connection with Gavrilla but when he was brought back to Privet Drive that night and given a ticket he thought he would wake up from a dream the very next day. But the dream continued. After a beating from his uncle, while he desperately hid Gavrilla from his punches, nothing changed. A cupboard to sleep in, in the morning – cooking breakfast, then chores. And through all that, Gavrilla was with him.

/So? Do you know what should I do?/

/Maybe… try the platform 9 and 10?/

_Platform 9 and 10? That's not such a bad idea. Perhaps there is some secret passage._

_Or I'm mad._

So Harry grabbed his trunk and headed for the platform. And…? Nothing! Absolutely nothing was out of normal and he hated crowds! People were everywhere and some already looked at him with a sneer as he touched different bricks trying to find some hidden passageway.

"Damn Dumbledore. Can't he make another way to the platform? Maybe one that isn't so obvious for Muggles to see?" It was only an accident that he read the women's lips. Quite tall and strict looking lady was marching along the platform, a little boy about Harry's age trailing quietly behind her. He seemed quite nauseous.

_Dumbledore… that's the headmaster, right? That means… she knows the way._

Slowly and slyly trailing behind those two, he was astonished to see them walk right through the wall.

_Great._

_Thus the dream continues._

_Let the games begin._

Feeling quite anxious himself, Harry looked around and then slowly approached the wall. And then, thinking himself mad again, he managed to step inside the wall. A short tunnel followed and then, he saw the train.

_Fine… Too much adrenaline for one day._

Harry quickly boarded the train, looking for an empty compartment, and striking a jackpot after a 15-minute hunt, right at the end. By then everyone has been on the train and it whistled, signalling its departure.

_Good, I can finally relax…_

Or at least… he thought so.

* * *

.

**Now I know you all love Hagrid and his relation ship with Harry, but the guy is not dumb!**

**I feel that his hatred for Tom and all Slytherin like is far more fierce than we've been told.**

**I mean.**

**He got kicked out of Hogwarts because of Voldemort.**

**Everyone thought he's a murderer.**

**And he believes almost anything and as we read in the first book he relayed to Harry how Slytherins were bad and so on...**

**Here, Harry didn't get to hear it.**

**I also wrote this character with the idea, that Hagrid would think he was helping Harry, getting frustrated for not being able to rid him of the snake.**

**Well, I hope you don't hate me now for our favourite Gate's Keeper! :3**

**Till next time!**


	2. Friendship for life

**.**

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 

Harry Potter - the storyteller/me/er form

_Harry Potter_  - thoughts, not only Harry's but other characters' as well, you'll be able to distinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken English

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

**"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

 

* * *

  **Book 1 / Chapter 2 / Friendship for life**

* * *

_._

Harry quickly boarded the train, looking for an empty compartment, and striking a jackpot after a 15-minute hunt, right at the end. By then everyone has been on the train and it whistled, signalling its departure.

_Good, I can finally relax…_

Or at least… he thought so. He wasn't there for five minutes when a blond boy showed up.

"Hello. May I join you? Everywhere else is full." Nodding a little, Harry was absolutely stunned. He wasn't exactly sure but the facial expression and the articulation…

_Either he's perfect, deaf, or he encounters deaf people._

"My name's Draco, what do they call you?" He sat opposite of him, waiting for an answer but Harry just stared.

_Did I just imagin this or did he really sign his name?_

He was sure he saw the sign for the letter  **d**  that slid into a sign for  **DRAGON**  right over the boy's heart. Grey eyes watched him still a little confused since Harry didn't reply.

_Okay. The worst that can happen is that he'll bully me…_

So Harry took a deep breath and just signed.

**"Hi. My name's H-A-R-R-Y. The sign my friend's use is this: Harry."**

It was time for Draco to stare. How the heck did this boy knew he could sign? Did he forget himself again and signed his name? Oh he has to stop doing that.

"I'm sorry if I confused you. I thought you could sign-"

**"Oh I can sign. I just didn't expect anyone else to. The name's D-R-A-C-O. I'm sure you caught the sign for my name."** Then he smiled and repeated the sign for his name so that Harry wouldn't need to spell it every time he talked about him.  **"So… The sign for my name is quite obvious. The d and then DRAGON. But how did you get your sign?"** Draco was really curious about that since the sign Harry showed him was a fox but in front of his chest.

**"Well. My friends from summer camp thought about it. They told me I was sly and very quick to flee, just like a fox. But I didn't want them to call me a FOX, that was really embarrassing so they put the sign over the chest. And I stuck to that."** His cheeks went a little pink at that memory. He was only seven at that time so it wasn't so shameful but now that he was older it kind of made him go red in the face when he remembered.

**"Oh… that's so cute."** The boy obviously mocked him.

**"Thanks."** Replied Harry ironically.

**"I'm hard of hearing by the way. You?"**

**"Deaf."**

**"So… You get an interpreter at Hogwarts or did you get your hearing aids?"** Draco would have loved to have an interpreter. He had his hearing aids and he could hear pretty well with them but sometimes it was just too hard and gave him a headache. He didn't want to draw attention to himself unnecessarily but if Harry got an interpreter, he could just watch him too, right?

**"I have my hearing aids but I don't see how would they help with the lessons. I just know when someone's talking at me or tries to get my attention with clapping instead of touching me."** Answered Harry, he was quite confused. How would a hearing aid help?

**"OH! I'm sorry. You're a muggleborn aren't you? Born to nonmagical parents?"** Added Draco just to be sure if Harry didn't know what muggle actually meant.

**"I guess. I don't know my parents. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. Why?"** Harry quite frankly didn't like where this conversation was going. That word MUGGLE, it had a really prejudiced ring to it. And Harry hated prejudiced people.

**"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you. Just that hearing aids in a magical word connect to your brain activity and actually let you hear. It's sometimes confusing but you hear actual words, not just noise. That's why I asked."** Explained Draco in hurry, he didn't want to lose this friend. This was probably the only other deaf kid at Hogwarts and he wanted to keep him. Those green eyes…, yeah, he was definitely going to keep him.

**"Oh. OK."**

**"So you're getting an interpreter then?"** Asked Draco hopefully.

**"Ehm. No. I can read lips and I don't want to exactly stand out. I just hope Haguit won't teach anything. You can understand that giant only if he's yelling at you."**

**"Haguit?"**

**"They sent him to get me and together we went to get my school things. Can you believe it? I couldn't read his lips and he wasn't even looking at me while he spoke. On top of that he couldn't even read or write. I was so confused. He just came and took me away I was so afraid when all these weird freaky stuff started to happen I thought I was going mad and no one explained anything to me!"**

**"You mean Hagrid right? It's spelled H-A-G-R-I-D. Yeah. I don't really know why they would send him to get you, it's usually a teacher."** This didn't add up. It was always a teacher who informed the muggle parents of their child being magical. Why would they send Hagrid who's only a key holder?

**"What did you say your surname was again?"**

**"P-O-T-T-E-R."**

Nothing.

**"Are you alright?"**

Confusion.

**"Draco?"**

Still nothing.

"What is it?!" Screamed a frustrated Harry.

_Don't tell me he'll crawl at my feet like those guys._

**"You're Harry Potter?"** Harry didn't know what to say, when he saw that disbelief and fear in his eyes.

**"Yes. Is that a problem?"** He hoped not. Why did it seem like everyone knew him?

**"No… I just… no. I'm a M-A-L-F-O-Y. Is that a problem?"** Harry just stared at him.

**"Why would it be a problem? I just know your surname now. Is that supposed to mean something to me? I'm a muggle remember? My chaperone and I couldn't quite communicate and I could only read the first year books I bought. I don't know anything."**

**"Muggleborn actually."** Corrected Draco automatically.

**"What?"**

**"Muggles are those who cannot do magic. Muggleborn means just that, born to muggles. But you're no muggleborn, you're a halfblood, you should know this."** Said Draco confused. Why would Harry go around telling he didn't know a thing about magical world? He should know about this. Know about what he'd done.

**"Well I don't. I was told about this entire world just a month ago, and that wasn't really much, mind you. And frankly I still have a feeling this doesn't really exist and I'm just hallucinating."**

Draco was absolutely stunned. Either Harry was one hell of a liar or he was telling him the truth. But why would they raise him out of the magical world? Why didn't they tell him at least?

**"You say you don't know a thing, right?"**

**"Yes. I mean… I read those books for this year's curriculum and I'm confident I remember a lot but I haven't done any magic yet. I don't know anything about this world I don't even know how to pronounce half of the words there not to mention I never even heard about a sign for them."** Harry was really frustrated. He was sure they were going to send him home. There was so much extra work for him and in no case did he want an interpreter.  **"I'm going to be so bad at this. I know that. I worked so hard to be normal. To lead a conversation with my teachers and classmates and now I have to do that all over again. I'll have problem reading lips when they say a new ingredient or wand movement because I haven't ever seen those words pronounced. I won't be able to make notes and see what they're saying at the same time. I won't be able to hear them calling my name I'll suck at this school I just know it."**

**"No. You won't."** Signed Draco with a smile.

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"Because I'll help you."**

And so he did. The rest of the ride Draco told him about everything. Hogwarts. Blood status. Houses. Teachers. And then they moved to the text books when Draco tried to explain how to pronounce each word so that Harry could say it the right way. It was really fun sometimes but they worked hard so Harry could get it right.

…

_Can you read her lips?_  Mouthed Draco later in the evening when every first year stood in front of professor McGonagall and waited for their chance to get sorted.

"Yeah. It's good." Nodded Harry then he immediately set his eyes back on the women's lips. The sorting has started. "I'm scared." Whispered Harry to Draco.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. My name's soon to come. Head's up." Making friends with Draco was probably the best thing that could happen to him. Another kid who knew to sign in this school? There wasn't. Someone who wouldn't be bothered by his deafness? He didn't think so. Someone who would actually help him to pronounce words he didn't know? Absolutely negative. Draco was a gift sent from heaven, just like Gavrilla. Gently scratching the snake's head, Harry watched as Draco swept up the steps, sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Slytherin!" Called the hat. Draco showed him thumbs up, nodded to one of the teachers, probably Sev as he called him and then with a Slytherin crest on his robes took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Other names were called and then came the dreaded situation.

"Harry Potter!"

And the staring began.

Draco told him about Voldemort and what everyone worships him for. How everyone expects him to be a Gryffindor just like his parents. But he wanted to stay with Draco. They called him sly, the sign for his name was made from the sign for Fox. He owned a snake. He was ambitious if a little scared but… would that be enough?

_It has to be._

With one last look to Draco, Harry stepped forward.

.

* * *

**Now as to why the Malfoy brat isn't acting like such an easily manipulated douchebag in this fic - I LOVE YOU DESPITE ALL OF THAT!**

**Draco used to be deaf as I so kindly wrote in the summary.**

**Whether you admit it or not there is bullying spread worldwide.**

**Draco may have been shielded from the worst of it but he encountered bullying too.**

**Also, his parents are different.**

**And that plays a huge role according to me.**

**Narcissa is a healer and Lucius actually cares deeply for his son.**

**These are the main arguments why Draco is so... different in this fic.**

**You'll learn about him more soon, don't worry.**

**Well... if I didn't send you off running with my Draco...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Better be *********!

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 

Harry Potter - the storyteller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_  - thoughts, not only Harry's but other characters' as well, you'll be able to distinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken English

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

 

* * *

  **Book 1 / Chapter 3 / Better be ***********!****

* * *

_._

"Harry Potter!"

And the staring began.

Draco told him about Voldemort and what everyone worships him for. How everyone expects him to be a Gryffindor just like his parents. But he wanted to stay with Draco. They called him sly, the sign for his name was made from the sign for Fox. He owned a snake. He was ambitious if a little scared but… would that be enough?

_It has to be._

With one last look to Draco, Harry stepped forward. He was very thankful when the hat slipped over his eyes since he couldn't actually see everyone staring at him.

**Harry Potter. It's nice meeting you, young man.**

**You too, ehm…, hat?**

**Well, look at this. I'm sorry about your hearing.**

**I'm not.**

**So… what to do? Where should I put you?**

**Slytherin.**

**That would fit you I agree. Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness.**

Harry didn't want to be great, he just wanted to stay with Draco, so he didn't actually direct any thought to the hat this time.

**Ravenclaw would be suitable as well seeing as you're studious but you like having fun too.**

**You can be loyal and pretty shy as well, huh? But no, Hufflepuff isn't the right choice either.**

**What about Gryffindor? Your parents went there, wouldn't you like to follow?**

Harry couldn't really answer that. Up until a few hours ago, he thought his parents died in a car crash and almost killed him too. That they didn't want him. That they drank too much and tended to use drugs. That he was a mistake and they had to get married because of him.

Now, he wasn't sure he wanted to disappoint them but then he remembered Draco.

_I think I'd rather disappoint the dead parents I've never known than choose to leave my first best and only friend._

**I hope my parents would want me to be happy. And if I am to choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin I think you know the answer to that.**

**Very well. I hope you know what you are doing.**

**Better be Slytherin!**

Disbelief. That was all he could see when the hat was taken from his head. Some even looked disgusted but it was mostly shock. Draco was the only one who actually smiled at him and whooped to the astonishment of others. So Harry slipped off of the stool, lowered his eyes to the ground and made his way to Draco.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He felt nauseous when everybody kept staring at him even after he sat down. Even the teachers looked like something sour has been put in their mouths.

"No. They just didn't expect you to become a snake. We're evil." Said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. And I'm supposed to be a saint, right?" Giggled Harry.

"Minerva, please continue."

Albus Dumbledore has finally got himself out of the shock. He didn't expect this at all. Hagrid told him the boy didn't talk too much. But he was talking about Gryffindor being amazing all the time. Why didn't it stick to the child? Why wasn't he excited to go to Gryffindor just like his parents? He told Hagrid to tell him about Voldemort too, that he was in Slytherin. He wanted the boy in Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff where he would be safe. How was he supposed to protect him when he was picked for the house full of Death Eaters' children? On top of that, it looks like Ronald didn't find Harry on the train and the kid made friends with little Malfoy. Looking aside to Severus he knew he was livid. He hated James and now he was his son's caretaker. This wouldn't end well. He'll turn the boy into a mess. But maybe… considering young Malfoy, he won't murder him at least.

This was going to be a huge scandal tomorrow.

In the meantime, Draco introduced Harry to Zabini, Nott, Grabble, and Goyle. They all seemed nice but when Grabbe and Goyle talked with their mouths full, he just couldn't read their lips, therefore, he didn't understand.

"So, Harry, how did you end up with the Slytherin lowlife?" Asked Theo once the food appeared.

"Well. The hat said Slytherin. How did you?" Chuckled Harry.

"You're good." Nodded Blaise.

"Thanks."

The truth was. Harry was nervous as hell. He's never had so many people to talk to other than at that deaf camp he was sent to, to learn sign language and lip reading when he went deaf.

Severus was furious. He was sure this was some kind of a joke. Or that he's dreaming. The saint Potter and in Slytherin? Who did he kill to deserve that? And making friends with his godson, great. Did someone tell him about Draco? Did he think he could get away with anything like this?  _Spoiled brat._  Why can't he wear glasses like his fucking father and have that awful hair of his? No. Make it all the harder with that red colour and green eyes,  _he looks so much like Lily_. If his face was a little less round and aristocrat, he would be a splitting image of her. And why did he have bangs for Merlin's sake? This way, no one will see his famous scar.

_Oh, I'm going to enjoy having you in my house, Potter. Once you graduate you won't have that smug look and your hands will bleed with all those detentions and scrubbing you'll do._

With that, the professor finally decided to eat.

Once the prefect led them to the dungeons and their common room, the boys all split up since the rooms were only for two.

 **"I'm so glad we both made Slytherin!"** Exclaimed the blond.

 **"Yeah. Me too. Just… I'm afraid of other students and the teachers. Did you see how they looked at me? Like I was the main villain and it was all my fault."** Harry didn't mention it was actually a little thanks to him persuading the hat but that didn't matter.

 **"Don't worry. They cannot do anything. They know you are friends with me. And if I tell dad they could end up in disciplinary proceedings."** He was quite smug about that fact but he just wanted to reassure his new friend. The way Harry spoke, talked and carried himself. It said a lot about his life. Deaf people didn't have it easy and in the muggle world it was even worse. The prejudice and bullying, he must have suffered some rough experiences. But not here, Draco would make sure about this.

 **"Draco. No. Promise me you won't do this."** He was glad Draco was willing to do this from him. But the only thing he could think about was his teacher at primary school. She came back after those proceedings and she outright ignored him. Talking while her back was turned. Consciously not articulating when she asked him a question. He didn't want that to happen in here.

**"But why? If they bully you, then…"**

**"Please. Trust me on this. I can work hard, that helps. But if I complain, I'll only make it worse."**

**"But- "**

**"Promise me."**

**"Ok. I promise."**

That didn't mean Draco couldn't help and fight for Harry on his own. He just didn't know he would have to follow through so soon.

The very next day the first lesson was double potions.

.

* * *

**Okay, finally, here it is.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Till next time!**


End file.
